terminatorfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
T-8000 (Nick)
Creation and Working for Skynet In 2030 a proto type for a T-8000 terminator. In December 2030 the T-8000 was sent along with T-800s, T-1s, T-600s, and the T-EXPERIMENTAL to wipe out the resistance, led by John Connor. Most of the terminators were destroyed when the T-8000 jumped off a HK and started killing them. That is when skynet told the T-EXPERIMENTAL go back to base because it was going to be sent back to kill Barnes and other resistance leaders. That is when Barnes took a stun gun (a weapon created by Sgt. Nick,who died in 2028, to stun the Terminators) and shot him.﻿ New mission John, Barnes, and some other troops brought The T-8000 back to base and reprogrammed him to fight for the resistance. They nicknamed the terminator Nick after the dead Sgt. Nick. Nick then informed them that skynet sent the T- EXPERIMENTAL to 2003 to kill resistance leaders. Barnes gave him instructions on how to create 2 of Sgt. Nick's weapons, the stun gun, and the mega blaster. Then he was sent off to infiltrate the skynet bunker. He sent out killing T-900s, T-800s, T-1s, and T-600s, took control of a HK and flew to the skynet bunker. Back in time Nick used the HK to wipe out skynet's turrets and then crashed it into the bunker. After he crashed he ran to the time displacement equipment wich was heavily guarded by T-900s. He realized that the T-EXPERIMENTAL was going through and fought his way through all the terminators guarding him. After destroying all the terminators he ran to the equipment and set it to go to the year 2003. His main mission was to protect The leaders of the resistance but another mission he had was to terminate the T-EXPERIMENTAL. He got to the machine and was sent back in time to December 4th, 2003. Saving Barnes After stealing clothes from a store, Nick quickly went to find Barnes. On his way he found an old warehouse with cars, motorcycles, and guns. He stole a motorcycle with a side car and a minigun. He put the gun in the sidecar and covered it up with a small tarp. Then he set off to find Barnes. He reached Barnes's House shortly after the T-EXPERIMENTAL did. He found the terminator shooting at barnes and attacked it. He saw barnes get out a gun and shoot the Terminator. Nick threw the terminator into another room and went to help barnes leaning over him and saying "Come with me if you want to live." Barnes gave Nick the gun and had Nick explain. He told Barnes all about the end of the world and the machines taking over. Barnes was shocked and asked if the terminator was destroyed. Nick said "No. He'll be back." The two went back to the warehouse. Saving Ryan Back at the warehouse, Nick built a stun gun and informed Barnes that he was going to save Ryan. Barnes insisted on coming so nick gave him a pistol. Nick took the stun gun and a shot gun. The two went to Ryan's house. They got there shortly before the T-EXPERIMENTAL. When they arrived they told Ryan what was going to happen but Ryan didn't believe them. Then the Terminator attacked. Ryan believed them now and told them to take his Hummer. Barnes and Ryan got in as Nick fought the Terminator. Nick took out the stun gun and shot the Terminator with it. The Terminator was stunned but not for long. Nick got in the car and drove back to the warehouse.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Male Terminators